Teachings of the Father
by DbzShark
Summary: Gohan is deeply hurt from his father's death from Cell. This story takes place a few weeks after the battle. Gohan must now step out of his father's legacy and make a new one of his own.
1. Memories of the Past

~~Disclaimer~~ I don't own Dragonballz.  
  
~~Prologue~~  
  
Life. It comes and goes before you know it. Those you hold dear could be gone tomorrow. Legends are like life. They come and as the sands of time move so the legend loses its hold on the mortal world. People can do heroic acts that some can't even conceive possible. The ultimate sacrifice, giving their lives. All for what some ask? Dead is dead. There is no glory in death. What would drive someone to do this?  
  
The person to ask that question is dead. His name was Goku a noble fighter for the side of good. His one belief of compassion and mercy to those who were blind to the light has, saved planet earth from its darkest moments. For when they too could see the light from Goku's lesson, fought with him to spread the same belief.  
  
The fight with the deadly Cell cost Goku his life. Leaving behind his friends, son, and a pregnant wife with his second child. All mourned his passing to the next world. The pain of time was of little healing to their wounded hearts. He gave life so there could be life. So they could live on and enjoy life's fruits. Where was he now? Could he ever come back?  
  
What did Goku leave behind? Who will be the new light in the darkness?  
  
One boy, who has lived in his father's legendary shadow for nearly his whole life, now must step out and make his own legend. Will he carry his father's ideas? Or will he set a new path of his own. Whatever path he choices will hold the key to the future.  
  
~~Chapter 1~~ Memories of the Past  
  
The shade from the trees provided little comfort from the heat. The small creek nearby was nearly dried up. The leaves on trees looked as if one touch could set them on fire. The grass was turning brown in most areas.  
  
Gohan frowned as he shielded his eyes from the mid-afternoon sun. Searching the treetops for any moment.  
  
"Did you hear that Piccolo?" sweat glistened Gohan's forehead. It was hard training in the heat.  
  
Piccolo towering over Gohan frowned down at him. "You are over reacting Gohan. You know how strong my hearing is, I would have heard it"  
  
"I guess you are right" Gohan sighed.  
  
"The weather has been strange lately." Piccolo saying as if obvious to all whom could see. "Dende says--"  
  
"Back to Dende again are we Piccolo? Give it a rest I am not going." Piccolo's frown grew deeper.  
  
"Gohan are you feeling alright? You have changed. Since your father died a month ago--"  
  
"I am fine piccolo" Gohan snapped. He hated to talk to his friend like this, but he was pushing the wrong buttons.  
  
"Of course" Piccolo sounded as if he didn't believe his own words, "You know Gohan--"  
  
"GOHAN!" Chi chi's voice rang in the welting heat. "DINNER!"  
  
Piccolo and Gohan both looked towards his house. Where Chi Chi's voice had come. Piccolo still stared at the house, "Gohan, please--"  
  
"Piccolo I have to go, can we finish this conversation some other time?" And with that, Gohan stepped into the clearing to his home. Leaving Piccolo to whatever unfinished thoughts he had in the forest.  
  
Whatever Piccolo wanted can wait. Gohan could sense he wanted something since the point they started training earlier that morning. Probably going to ask him to go see Dende. A friend his age that he had met on Namek, who had came to Earth to be its guardian when Piccolo had to merge with the last former guardian of the Earth, Kami.  
  
All Gohan wanted was to be left alone, but Dende keeps insisting that he come to the look out. He has sent messengers before... why can't he just come himself if wanted to talk to him so badly?  
  
His mother stood at the front door with one arm on her hip watched him approach. She smiled when he drew near.  
  
"Gohan, you are dirty! Get inside and clean up for dinner!" Chi Chi sighed, "What's so funny?"  
  
Gohan realized he was grinning, "Nothing, just reminds me of the times dad and I would come back from training..." the words trailed off.  
  
"Gohan are you ok?" Chi Chi moved to give him a comforting hug, but Gohan moved away.  
  
"I am fine mother" Gohan said quietly. "I am just tired from training, that's all"  
  
"So you won't be taking your walk tonight than?"  
  
"I didn't say that" Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Gohan, I don't want you going on anymore of these walks. You can talk to me, we are both going through this together." her face was full of concern.  
  
She just didn't understand.  
  
"No, mom I can't. I just need time-" He stopped when he saw her face sadden. He took both of her hands and held them. "I am alright mom don't worry." Half of him hoped she would believe him, and the other half knew she wouldn't.  
  
Chi Chi slowly kneeled on one knee. Taking his arms in return and held them to her face. "Gohan I want you to know something. That I love you with all my heart Gohan. I just want what's best for you. But lately you have been acting strange, like you are the only one dealing with your father's death. We are all going through this, it just that people have different ways of healing. Sometimes the best thing is to share-"  
  
"Mom I thought you said dinner was ready, won't it get cold?" Gohan's voice was bitter. Chi Chi let go of Gohan's hands.  
  
"I suppose" she said quietly, her eyes showed signs of tears, but he saw none.  
  
Her eyes... It hurt to see those eyes. He wished he could tell her, but he couldn't. She wouldn't understand.  
  
Chi Chi got up and walked into the kitchen. Was it that she didn't want him to see her cry? He sometimes heard her cry at nights. Only if she knew... Would she still love him the way she does now?  
  
His plate was ready when he got to the kitchen. It was his favorite, rice- cakes with fish and carrots. But Gohan didn't seem to care. Nothing seems to make him happy anymore. The walks, reminded him of what happened that day. He knew he could never forget...  
  
"So did Piccolo want something? You both looked pretty serious in the woods." Gohan jumped. He was in such deep thought; that he hadn't realized that he had eaten half of his dinner. Chi Chi was staring at him with a questionable look.  
  
"No, no just trying to catch up on old times i guess" He glanced down at his food. He hated lying to his mother. But now a day it had become second nature. What was happening to him?  
  
"Oh" Chi Chi was all said before putting a fork full of food in her mouth. After finishing the bite, she glanced up. "Krillin called again."  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Gohan! Krillin is your friend, aren't you at least going to go see him?"  
  
"Maybe, someday. But not now, tell him I am busy."  
  
Chi Chi glanced down at her food, poking around her food with her fork, "He is having a party at Roshi's and he really wants you to go Gohan. You know how I am about parties and your father's friends. But i think this would be good for you." She glanced up and this time he could see tears. "Gohan I feel alone. With your father gone and you not talking." She had to stop through the tears, "Gohan will you go to the party with me? I think it will help. To see old faces--"  
  
"When is it?" Gohan said without looking at her. He couldn't stand to see his mother cry.  
  
"Tomorrow night" She said quietly.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Fine, I will go" He glanced up to see a little smile. Not one of happiness, but of relief. "Mom this has been a wonderful meal. I think I am going to take my walk now."  
  
Chi Chi frowned at him, "Gohan I was thinking tonight we could, play some boards games. you know, have a mother and son night?" She smiled, but it was weak.  
  
"Tomorrow" Was all Gohan said before getting up to put his dish in the sink. "Tomorrow" he repeated half to himself. There is always tomorrow.  
  
Chi Chi nodded weakly, to what Gohan guessed as disappointment. He will tell her tomorrow, promise. Don't worry mom I will get better he told himself. He stared at her eating quietly a moment longer before heading towards the door.  
  
How could he tell her? That he was the one that killed Goku. Of course, everyone told him it wasn't his fault. But he couldn't stop thinking of what else could have happen...Only if he would have finished cell off quicker...  
  
The coming dusk provided for a little cooler air, but it was still humid. The sun still had a few hours to go before darkness would cover the land. This was the best time for the walks, Gohan thought. He would go to it again tonight. Something he had found during his walks. Something.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to him. He forgot to kiss his mother goodnight. She was mainly a sleep when he got back. Gohan sighed. He will just have to do it tomorrow, there was always tomorrow...  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry if there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Not my strongest field and plus my Word is bugged. I like to go more for the story and irony of writing. So I hope you like it somewhat, and please review - Tell me what you think or just some ideas or successions. 


	2. Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz.  
  
  
  
~~Chapter 2~~ Findings  
  
The trees seem to glow from the setting sun's rays. Where the fading blue and bright orange sky met could easily take one's breath away. The setting sun was one of natures many masterpieces. The times watching it with his father were over. He was gone. Why was it so hard to accept that? And why couldn't he make himself believe....  
  
Gohan walked quietly on the forest path. Birds and squires scrambled around using day's last light, getting ready for the coming night. Far off in the woods, Gohan could hear the loud drum of a woodpecker. Everything in the woods seems to be simple. Unlike the human life he left behind.  
  
Memories of his father came to him. They always did. Everything seems to remind Gohan of him. The vision of his father's face before taking Cell away haunted Gohan's mind. He wish he could speak to his father just one more time, to tell him how he feels...Just once. To know if his father was mad. A tear, and a smile he remembered were on his father's face. But what did it mean? Was he sad that his son killed him? Why did he decide not to come back?  
  
Gohan's teeth clinched. Because of his stupidity that's why. All Gohan had to do was to finish off Cell! Krillin had told him once that he wasn't to blame. But they never told him why it was so. Just that it wasn't him. That wasn't good enough. He needed a reason of why it wasn't his fault. It seemed clear to him that it was.  
  
Gohan sighed softy. It would be dark soon. He wondered if he could reach the spot before nightfall. This place he remembered was like nothing he had seen before. The feeling it gave off was pleasant. It kept Gohan's mind clear from all thoughts. Once on the odd shaped stone he could be free from this guilt. Everything there just felt right.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Gohan reached his destination. There off to his right was a marked tree. One that he had marked on the tree to remember where the spot was. Gohan cut off the path in through the bushes. Thick bushes and wild flowers made it hard to make his way through, but after a few moments everything cleared.  
  
The clearing seem to make a perfect circle with the center being the smooth rock. The grass here was always green, no matter how hot it got. The smooth rock seems to stick out of the ground about twenty arm-lengths up and ten across at the base. The top of it was flat and smooth. On its sides had some symbols, to what Gohan guessed to be craving of a moon crashing into a planet. It was strange, but the feeling once on the rock over came that.  
  
Walking up to it slowly, Gohan could feel the air become cooler. It felt...perfect. Gohan could swear he was with his father when he was around this stone. When on the top, he would sometimes sleep and dream of the way life should be. The dreams were always peaceful, unlike the ones he had in his bed at home. Sometimes there was nothing when he laid on the rock, only the pleasant warmth underneath him.  
  
Flying to the top he landed on the flat part. It was warm as he expected. The pleasant warmth was something he came to expect when coming to the stone. He laid down staring up at the dark blue sky. It would be dark in a few minutes. All of his thoughts were clear. Gohan smiled. It felt sooo peaceful.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan stood in the middle of a field. Birds singing and butterfiles flying around him to nearby flowers. It was a pleasant green field of endless flowers, with touches of forest in the distance. When Gohan looked around it seemed the sides of his visions were blurred. Was he in a dream? It had to be. But why did it feel so real. In the distance he thought he could see a line of smoke rising from the edge of a forest. The clouds seem to form a face, but he couldn't recognize it. Gohan frowned. Was the forest on fire?  
  
It was to pleasant here to worry about things to far away. It was so peaceful. Gohan smiled. Maybe he should bring his mother to that rock. She would enjoy it.  
  
He couldn't remember lying down on the rock? Something about this dream felt strange than the other dreams he had. The smoke still raised but it wasn't any danger to Gohan. He was safe here or was he?  
  
The smoke started to bother him a little. There had never been any smoke before? He wondered if anyone was going to put it out. The smoke continued to climb. Gohan ignored the smoke completely; it was just a little fire. No harm, and plus it was far away. Gohan turned away so he wouldn't have to watch the smoke....  
  
A man stood in front of him now. Gohan thought he had seen him before. His spiky black hair and dark eyes, reminded Gohan of someone...someone. But who? It felt like he had been searching for him a long time.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm son Goku." The man said. "Who are you?"  
  
Gohan frowned, he knew his name a moment ago...ah "Gohan, Sir"  
  
The man smiled, "That is a nice name, I once knew a man named Gohan."  
  
"I killed someone" Gohan frowned at what he just said. What was this? Who did he kill? How come he never thought about this here before?  
  
"You did?" The man sounded puzzled.  
  
"I don't remember"  
  
"Did you do it on purpose?"  
  
"No" And Gohan meant it, whatever he did.  
  
"Oh? What was his name"  
  
"Goku" Gohan frowned again. Didn't this man just say his name was Goku?  
  
The man laughed, "I am Goku. You didn't kill me. I died helping my son..." the man frowned.  
  
"Helping? Wasn't it your son's fault that you died?" Gohan frowned again. What was he talking about. He suddenly felt a longing to be back in the fields and not talking to this stranger.  
  
"No, my son is who saved me in the end. Why do you ask?"  
  
"How did he save you?"  
  
"By saving everyone I love. I only played a small part in giving up my life. He wouldn't have known Cell would have tried to blow himself. Saving the world is a tricky business. Everyone makes mistakes. Heck! I have made plenty myself." The man reached back and scratched his head and laughed. "I told him, I would see him in the afterlife! I made him promise to remember what he did through out life and tell me all about it when he finally passes over to this world. " The man smiled again. He seems to do that a lot. Why was he so happy?  
  
Gohan felt a little better; maybe he liked talking to this man. Who ever he was? "Your son sounds like a hero"  
  
The man smiled, "He was, He made me very proud"  
  
Gohan envied this man's son. To earn the respect of his father.  
  
"What was his name?" Gohan wanted to know whom this boy was. So he could meet him.  
  
"His name...Let me think. Ah yes! It was Gohan!" The man laughed, "I once knew a man named--" His words became blurred and everything became dark. Gohan? Was that his name too? Was he this man's child? For some reason Gohan felt better about meeting this man but he didn't know why. Better from what he did not know. He was happy here. Everything.... Gohan glanced to see that the smoke was now a forest fire. It made him mad to see such a place under harm. He ran at the fire, charging a Kamehameha wave. He was going to put it out. He was going to --- His mother's face formed in the flames, she was screaming...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MOTHER!" Gohan screamed. Everything was dark. Only thing visible to Gohan was the stars above him and the full moon. Sweat poured down his face. The cool air was welcome now.  
  
It was just a dream, Gohan thought. His mother really wasn't on fire. Gohan felt better somehow, but he couldn't put his finger to it. Maybe he was glad of the rest? Whatever it was... that man? That man in the dream. Was that his father? He couldn't remember. Just that someone was there. He felt so close to his father in that man's presence that he could have swore if he had reached out he would have touched him.  
  
Why did he feel so good? Gohan smiled. He was healed. The thoughts of his father were gone. He was at peace somehow. He couldn't explain it. For some reason meeting that man, made him feel better. He felt like he could do anything! He would wake his mother for this one; maybe they could play that game after all. Gohan jumped into the air, he was going to fly home. He didn't need any more walks. He was healed. He felt for the first time since his father's death that he was really finally going home... 


	3. The First Move in the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz.  
  
~~Chapter 3~~ The First Move in the Game.  
  
Thanks to the light of the full moon. Gohan could see the trees below. Lakes reflected light back up to him as he passed them overhead. Mountains in the distance seem to be giant dark shadows to the sky. The sound of air rushing through his air, made it hard for him to hear anything. Only the thoughts in his head were heard clearly.  
  
He couldn't wait to see his mother and tell her about the rock and the dream. That rock was amazing. Whatever it did, was some kind of healing. Gohan flipped around in the air and straighten out again. He felt proud and happy at the same time. Maybe he would pay Dende that visit after all. The thought of the party came to him. Gohan gave a loud laugh, "It's going to be great to seeing the old gang again".  
  
Just any moment now he will see the great oak by his house and will start landing. He wanted to get to his house as soon as possible. His mother might still be awake. He hoped she was, he would hate to wake her...  
  
The great oak came in to view, followed by the clearing to his house. Gohan smiled. His home. He was here. Finally.  
  
Descending to the ground, Gohan noticed the house was dark except for the kitchen. A frown came to Gohan's face. She was asleep. His mother sometimes would leave the kitchen light on so he could grab a snack after returning from walking. So he wouldn't be crashing into things as he entered the house. A quick smile came to his lip, that was his mother all right.  
  
Grinning, Gohan proceeded to the door. How was he going to explain all this to his mother? Should he start with the rock or the dream? That was not hard. Why not just start with the rock! Gohan laughed at himself, he felt light headed. It had been to long since he felt this good.  
  
The door was locked. Gohan figured that much. His mother rarely left the door unlocked lately. Even though they were in the middle of the country. Ever sense he started acting strange and his father being dead. His mother had locked the door; the thought of being alone all the time scared her. But that was over now. He was healed.  
  
Gohan reached for the spare key under the third flowerpot on the stairs. It was still there. He fumbled with the key into door until it was unlocked. He opened the door slowly she he wouldn't cause a racket. Maybe he should wake her tomorrow? She was pretty tired earlier.  
  
He decided it best that maybe he tell her now. She would want to know. And maybe they could get a quick game.  
  
Gohan closed the door behind him. The house was quite. The hallway from the doorway lead all the way to his mother's room in the back. The kitchen light to his left shined out into the hall, its light stretched across the hallway floor. He wasn't worried about a snack now.  
  
Passing the kitchen without a glance, Gohan headed for his mothers bedroom. Her door was covered with a picture of red flowers. He doorknob was made of silver. Mom's favorite metal. Gohan put a hand softy on the knob. Slowly. He turned it until it made a click. Pushing it outward to....  
  
A sudden breeze swept over Gohan. Mom turned on the air condition? Why did the rest of the house feel warm? Why was he so worried about useless stuff? Sighing Gohan shook his head; it was all from that dream. He was going to take any chances, he would tell his mom to stay away from fire for a while.  
  
Her room was dark with some soft glow coming from the back of the room. Where was this light coming from? He moved slowly in the shadows, careful not to knock into anything. But it seemed he was doing a poor job. A pile of books fell to the floor. Bah! What was mom doing setting books on the floor. He felt the breeze again.  
  
Now he was at the bed now, a giant shadow in the middle of the room. It was time.  
  
"Mother" Gohan whispered quietly, "I am home. I am better" There was no reply.  
  
Frowning Gohan reached for his mother....... He caught nothing but air. What? She was suppose...  
  
The light... Gohan realized was moonlight. He reached towards the light. Where his hand should have hit a wall, went right through to the outside. Gohan stood there with his mouth open. What did this mean?  
  
"I don't understand" he said out loud, "Mother where are you?" he said quietly. Almost mouthing the words.  
  
Running to the light switch by the door, Gohan tripped over several objects on the floor. Stupid books... The light came on.  
  
The bookcase was in pieces and books laid scattered across the floor. The bed was cover with wooden planks from the collapsed wall. His mother's desk was nothing but a pile of wood. The back wall was complete gone. The light from the room, revealed nearby trees outside. What..What happened?  
  
He turned away from the horrid sight. Slowly stumbling through the hall he made his way to the kitchen. This can't be happening. What happen to his mother... The thought of the fire came to him. What did it mean? Where was his mother?  
  
"Think!" Gohan said out loud. What was in that dream? There was the smoke and than the fire. What...  
  
The smoke! That must have been his mother. His mother. He thought. She was in pain from him acting so foolish. Gohan's head lowered. What has he been putting her through? And he ignored the signs. If only he would have put the smoke out earlier it wouldn't have grown into the fire... There he was going again. Blaming him self. If his mother would have any chance he would have to think this out. Not drown in self-pity.  
  
His hands became fist. He would make whoever did this pay with their lives. He would find them... Gohan froze.  
  
Laid out on the kitchen table were piles of games. His mother had been waiting... Gohan felt sick to his stomach. What has he done to his mother.  
  
Rage filled him.  
  
The room glowed with an extra light. The light golden aura surrounded him. Gohan entered the state of Super Saiyan.  
  
It was no use standing around here. His father's friends were probably out preparing for the party. They would do no good to him now. He would have to search for his mother alone. Maybe the attackers were still close...  
  
Gohan ran out of the kitchen and into the humid night. Whoever did this, Gohan thought, are going to wish they never messed with a Saiyan... 


	4. Party of Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz.  
  
~~Chapter 4~~ Party of Remembrance  
  
In the far corner, Vegeta, Bulma, Oolong, and Roshi played euchre. Vegeta's face was too grime for just a "friendly" game. There was no real betting or anything on the line but it seem to Krillin that it was to tense of a competition for him. Vegeta playing on Bulma's team acted as if his title was at steak if he lost this game of cards. Bulma hummed quietly to her self, ignoring Vegeta. Oolong and Roshi sheared a mincing look. Probably cheating no doubt, Krillin thought to himself. Krillin had located himself by the drinking table just across from 18 who was sitting in a chair by the window, drinking a orange soda.  
  
Krillin sighed softly into his drink. There she was. Just right across the room from him. By herself. Sipping her soft drink quietly. She looked sad. Krillin frowned. He knew why. No one was talking to her. He was amazed that she came to his party in the first place.  
  
Maybe if he could get the courage to go talk to her.  
  
"I wished Goku was here right now, he would know what to do. It seemed he always had a way with women." Krillin mumbled, "Maybe because he was taller..." Whatever the reason, Krillin couldn't give up. Goku had told him once that he would find the right girl. Maybe 18 was her...  
  
Krillin swallowed hard. Here goes nothing! He thought to himself. Before taking a step Krillin felt a sudden nudge in his ribs and stopped.  
  
"What the--"  
  
"Making calf eyes at 18 I see, Krillin" Yamcha laughed.  
  
Krillin blushed, "Yamcha I was just, just ah--"  
  
"No need to explain it to me Krillin" Yamcha winked, "I am an expert when it comes to women"  
  
Krillin wanted to laugh. "Expert, Yeah Yamcha. As much women trouble you have now a days I don't think any man on Earth would want to trade places with you."  
  
Yamcha's bit his lip, "So I had a rough start". A sheepish grin came to his face, whispering in Krillin's ear, "You should see the woman I brought here tonight Krillin she is a real looker"  
  
"Anything between her ears?" Krillin chuckled.  
  
Yamcha blushed, "Well a matter of fact. Her father is a professor at a university in West City."  
  
"What about her mother?" One of Krillin's eyebrows raised and a grin came to his face.  
  
"Mother?" Yamcha said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes her mother Yamcha?" Krillin's grin became wilder.  
  
Yamcha sighed, "Her mother is a body builder. Probably one of the dumbest woman I have ever met." He laughed nervously, "But hey! Linda is really nice you know. Its not always about smarts." Yamcha took a big swallow of his drink.  
  
"What nice in the fact that she likes puppies and wants world peace?" Yamcha dropped his cup in mid-drank, sending it rolling across the room with all its contents pouring out.  
  
Using one hand to wipe the juice off his chin, Yamcha grinned, "If I recall Krillin, You have had an airhead girlfriend of you own before." Yamcha bent down to clean the spill with a towel from the drink table.  
  
Krillin put both of his hands behind his head and laughed, "So I have. So I have."  
  
"Hey Krillin, I think I am going back outside. You know." Yamcha winked again.  
  
Krillin grinned, "Yeah I know Yamcha, but one thing" Yamcha nodded, "Better tie weights to your girlfriend or she just might float away. Listen to the voice of experience. That's what happen to Marron."  
  
Yamcha blushed again, "Funny Krillin" Yamcha turned to leave through the door to the beach. But stopped, Turning his head slightly he called back, "Good Luck Krillin, you might need it"  
  
Now it was Krillin's turn to blush. Krillin turned away to see where 18 was...she was gone. He felt his heart drop. Where did she go? Maybe she left, no one was talking to her... He knew if he went to a party alone and no one there wanted to talk to him he would have left. But still. he wished he had talked to her. He felt a sudden pain for 18 being alone. She had no friends. Only 17 who was now dead. And now she came to this party, one that he invited her to and no one talked to her.  
  
A sudden outcry came from the poker table across the room. Vegeta stood up from his seat.  
  
"LISTEN HERE OLDMAN, I THINK YOU AND THAT PIG ARE CHEATING!" Vegeta shouted at the shaking old man.  
  
Sweat poured down Roshi's face, "It just a game Vegeta, I don't think--"  
  
"That's just it Roshi, You don't think" Oolong interrupted without looking up from his cards. He rearranged them as if he had found a better play.  
  
"BULMA ARE YOU GOING TO JUST SET THERE AND LET THEM CHEAT?!" Vegeta continued shouting.  
  
Bulma stopped humming, "What? Oh... They have been cheating the whole game Vegeta? You just now noticed?"  
  
"HOW COME YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING?!"  
  
"Because its just a game one. And two its no use killing people over" Her voice was as hard as steel. Probably the only way to talk to Vegeta when he was mad. Krillin grinned to himself.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but Roshi quickly said, "Listen Vegeta, We didn't know your Saiyan rules. We were just playing our human rules. " Roshi looked like a water fountain, from the water streaming down his head.  
  
"What human rules, to cheat!?" Vegeta's face was twisted with anger.  
  
"Roshi, just say you wont cheat anymore. And give Vegeta the rightful amount of points and everything will be fine. In fact just give him the score sheet."  
  
Roshi quickly looked at Vegeta and than changed something on a note pad and handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta scanned the little note pad as if it were an important document to win a court case. A grin came to the prince's face, "This seems right, but I think there should be a penalty for your team cheating. Maybe 3 points!"  
  
"What! That's not fair!" Oolong exclaimed.  
  
"Take it or leave it Pig!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Roshi put a hand to his mouth and whispered to Oolong across the table. "Oolong under the table right now." Oolong sighed and disappeared under the table with Roshi's butt stinking out the other end. Vegeta stood staring at the table as if he could see right through it. All Krillin could hear under the table was soft mumbling. He did however recognize a few words like, "Oolong I don't want to die tonight", and "Just do what he wants". Krillin giggled. That Roshi he had a way of getting into trouble.  
  
Both poker players resumed their spots. Oolong sighed, "We talked it over Vegeta and we only think it right that we give you four points, instead of three because of our cheating ways." Roshi nodded like a tree in a hurricane.  
  
A smile came to Vegeta's face, "Good now that we all agree, lets continue play. BUT NO CHEATING THIS TIME!" Vegeta sat down and said as an afterthought, "I am keeping an eye on you old man" Sweat reappeared on Roshi's face.  
  
"No worries Vegeta" Roshi said nervously.  
  
Bulma sighed impatience, "Now can we get on with the game?" With Vegeta's nod the game once again continued in silence. With the occasional glance from Vegeta to Roshi. Making Roshi go white as snow.  
  
Krillin laughed to himself. Those guys kill me. Turning to leave Krillin noticed something on the seat were 18 had sat. He glanced at the poker players to see if they noticed the note. They didn't. Was it for him? He will have to be smooth going to the note to attract little attention. Easy as eating cake, Krillin thought. I am as smooth as they come.  
  
Keeping a sharp eye on the poker table Krillin made his way to the note. Great! no one noticed, he was already half way...  
  
He suddenly found his face on the ground with a loud thud. What?! YAMCHA'S CUP! Was all he could think of. His face suddenly became burning red. He quickly got up rubbing his head.  
  
"Krillin are you ok?" Bulma said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah Yeah! I mean I am ok." He could feel his face burning. They were all staring at him, except for Vegeta who was studying his cards as if they were the most important thing in the world. Glancing down at his feet was a cup. Yamcha's cup. Krillin growled as he bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Just a cup" He said nervously holding it up for all to see. Bulma nodded and Oolong laughed.  
  
Master Roshi shook his head. "I didn't teach you to become a fighter Krillin just for you to be clumsy" Krillin blushed again and the others laughed. They once again resumed playing.  
  
Growling to himself Krillin walked the rest of the way to the seat. With one quick hand he grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Better read this out side.  
  
He quickly opened the screen door leading to outside beach. The cool breeze from the ocean was welcome. Unlike on the mainland where it was hot. It was dark out and the moon reflected across the ocean's surface.  
  
A fire laid in the middle of the sandy yard. To his left Krillin could barely make out the shadows of two people under a palm tree. No doubt Yamcha and his girlfriend. With his back to the fire, Piccolo stood staring out across the ocean at something unseen. Piccolo always looked trouble, Krillin thought. Poor guy. Shaking his head he looked over to his right. A second fire was made by a set of palm trees. Gathered around the fire were Tien, Chiaotzu, Puar, Ya and the Ox King.  
  
Where were Gohan and Chi Chi? Krillin frowned. Chi Chi was not one to break promises. She said she had gotten Gohan to agree to come. Well... She didn't seem that confident on the phone, but she still promised. She seemed a little troubled to what Krillin could tell. He thought this party would do her good, but why wasn't she here? She said she would be.  
  
"Hey Krillin come here!" A laughing Tien waved for him to come over.  
  
Krillin jumped, he was thinking to hard... Everything was fine. "Be right over guys." Krillin yelled out to them. He would just have to ask the Ox King. Chi Chi's father. If everything was all right, it had to be. It just had to...  
  
"Hey Krillin. It was a great idea to have a party in Goku's honor! One things missing thought, or in this case not missing" Tien grinned.  
  
"What's that Tien?" Krillin sounded puzzled. What was not missing? Huh?  
  
"The food" Tien pointed over to the food table near the first fire. Everyone including Krillin laughed.  
  
"Good one Tien" Chiaotzu said, Tien's short companion who Tien followed everywhere.  
  
"Thanks" Tien said still grinning.  
  
"Ox King can I speak to you a moment?" Krillin hated to interrupt this pleasant meeting with his friends. But he had to know and he had to know now.  
  
"Ahh.. Sure Krillin" The Ox King said rubbing his head.  
  
Krillin motioned the giant man aside. Leaving the others continuing to talk by the fire. Occational laughter broke out followed by Tien mumbling something else. Followed by more laughter.  
  
"What is it Krillin?" The Ox King looked worried.  
  
"Did you come with Chi Chi and Gohan tonight?"  
  
He shook his head, "Chi Chi said she would bring Gohan herself. Something about a mother and son thing." He frowned, "I haven't been able to visit her, she says she is trying to help Gohan, but I worry she needs help from something...Something I don't know." His frown drew deeper. "I was hoping you had seen them?"  
  
Krillin shook his head. "I will tell you when I do, Ox King." He nodded and thanked Krillin before returning to the fire.  
  
Mother and Son thing? Krillin frowned in thought. That Chi Chi was an odd one all right. Now for the letter, Krillin lifted it out of his pocket.  
  
It was too dark here, being in between the fires. He looked over to see the others still gathered around the fire. Piccolo wasn't looking at the other fire...  
  
That is where he would read it. Krillin made his way to the center fire. He could finally read it...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ | | | | | | |Krillin | | | |Thank you for inviting me to your party. Sorry I couldn't stay long, | | but something came up. Your party was really nice. It seems to be a big success. | |  
  
| | | |I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Cell. I am sorry I | |treated you so badly after saving me. I was just afraid of something... I | |thought 17 was a friend, but I realized I was wrong. What his idea of fun was, | |was not a fun two friends go out to have. It pains me to think of what I was | |turning into. What you did for me.. made me think of what a true friend was. | | | | | | 18 | | |  
  
|_______________________________________________________________________|  
  
The thought of the kiss from 18 that time on the road came to him. Krillin blushed. What did she mean something? What was she afraid of? Krillin sighed. He would just...  
  
"Krillin" Krillin jumped. Piccolo's deep voice came from across the fire.  
  
"Yes Piccolo?" Krillin blushed suddenly; He hoped he didn't read that out loud like he did sometimes. He couldn't remember if he did or ...  
  
"I have a bad feeling about Gohan and Chi Chi, Krillin"  
  
Krillin nodded, "I do too"  
  
"Did you find anything out that I might have missed when you talked to Chi Chi last?"  
  
Krillin shook his head, "As I told you earlier. Chi Chi called last night saying that she had got Gohan to come."  
  
Piccolo frowned, "I knew that much. I figured something was wrong, when I started training with Gohan yesterday morning. His mother has been acting strange too. I think that isolation is getting to them Krillin. I think I will go pay them a visit."  
  
"You don't need to Piccolo. They are probably having one of those mother and son things" Piccolo looked at Krillin puzzled.  
  
"You know where the mother..." Krillin stopped. What was he doing explaining mother and son to a Namek? "Sorry Piccolo" Krillin rubbed his head.  
  
"On normal days I wouldn't go check Krillin, but since Dende says something is stirring on Earth, I am not taking any chances."  
  
"Ok.. so you will be missing the toast to Goku than?" Piccolo nodded.  
  
"I think it best I leave right now. If there is something wrong, I don't think we have much time."  
  
Krillin nodded. "I will tell Bulma and the others."  
  
Piccolo leaped into the air and hovered ten feet in the air. He stopped and turned around, calling down to Krillin, "Krillin, on second thought move everyone to the look out. I am not going to take any chances here either."  
  
Krillin nodded. He had that feeling too. Something was wrong. Could Cell have come back? It just can't be....It can't!  
  
"LISTEN EVERYONE" Bulma's voice came from the doorway to the house. "Everyone grab a drink, we are going to toast soon." A cheer came from the other fire.  
  
Sweat started to go down Krillin's face. Yes that feeling was there. No use trying to mask it. After the toast. he will tell everyone. After the toast. Krillin headed for Roshi's house... 


	5. The Beginnings of a Sega

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ  
  
~~Chapter 5~~ The Beginnings of a Sega  
  
The howling! The screeching claws! Digging. Coming. Please God make it stop! A sudden explosion of wood and plaster fell over her. She couldn't remember what she was screaming at that point, but whatever it was, was covered by the howling and grunting of those beast. Images swirled in the dark hovering over her bed. The shadowy figures reached out for her. Their golden eyes shined in the dark... Everything went blank. Did she faint? She couldn't remember. One thought forced itself into her mind. If those beasts were at the house they could be waiting for...  
  
"GOHAN!" Chi Chi screamed. She fought to get up, but something strong was restraining her into a laying position, "Let me go!" She screeched "I said let me go!" Letting out a moan her muscles relaxed. It was no use.  
  
Chi Chi cried out for Gohan one more time. The darkness supplied no answer. Where was she? Everything seemed so dark, could she still be dreaming? Maybe those things had killed her? Another moan escaped her lips. Was this what heaven was like just dark or was she in......  
  
The soft sound of echoing footsteps came from out in the darkness. It was hard to locate what direction they came from. They sounded muffed as if coming from outside somewhere. Outside from her tome...  
  
The footsteps stopped somewhere close. Whatever it was was coming for her. Panic almost took her but she suppressed it, she had to know who this was. She had to fight...  
  
Lights seem to explode from every direction in the room. It was so bright! Chi Chi closed her eyes as tight as she could, but the light still seem to sep in.  
  
A slow humming came from where the footsteps had stopped, followed by a loud swoosh.  
  
There was one footstep and than a loud gasp, "You are awake!? Damn Houndred Ghitan!" A man's voice growled.  
  
Thoughts came to her...she had a lot to tell this man and he wasn't going to like it, "YOU LISTEN HERE! LET ME GO OR ELSE GO...."  
  
"Or else what?" The man sounded somewhat amused. His voice hid a hint of anger.  
  
"You sound as bad as Vegeta!" Chi Chi fought whatever was holding her. Reaching for him, she wanted to slap this man so bad. Her arms where shackled it seemed, her wrist stung and they felt moist. What she would give to reach this man! " Listen here you! My Gohan is coming to rescue me any minute! I know it and when he does he will kick your sorry behind"  
  
"Vegeta?... Gohan?" The man seem to be testing the words on his lips.  
  
"Yes! He is coming right now with help and they--"  
  
"SLIENCE! He would be dead before reaching the ship!"  
  
So that is where she was. In some kind of ship. Chi Chi growled, "It doesn't matter where I am, Gohan is the strongest fighter on earth he defeated Ce--"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" His voice echoed in the room. It must have been small for such a loud echo. "No one will rescue you here." Chi Chi tried to force her eyes open a little bit more to get accustom with the light. She wanted to see this man's face...  
  
"You will follow me to the Prince and if you resist I will just have to kill you. Its as simple as that."  
  
"Oh than why not kill me now!? Because you wont get the chance later when Gohan is beating you into the ground!" She yelled out into the blinding light.  
  
The man was almost shouting, "The only reason your body breaths air Witch is because of his majesty's decision!" The voice sounded as if standing over her. "You are running on a thin rope and as soon as it snaps and the Prince doesn't need you anymore. The crew will be on you in a matter of minutes feeding you to the hounds!" There was a loud crack above her head. What did he do? She...she could move her hands. Chi Chi made a fist and swung it as hard as she could at this man!....his hand easily caught it.  
  
"It will be a great honor to see the death to the Saiyans. I plan to be there. To watch your body burn... " His suddenly stopped as if remembering something.  
  
Chi Chi frowned. What was this man talking about? Death to the Saiyans?  
  
She felt a hard grip on one of her arms and was suddenly hoisted upward.  
  
"Lets go now! I don't want to keep him waiting"  
  
Her legs felt weak. If it weren't for his grip she would have collapsed to the floor in a heap. It felt like she hadn't walked in days! Her version was better than it was, everything seems blurred at first but than it all came into focus.  
  
A built in light at the ceiling of the small room supplied plentiful light. The walls looked white and the room wasn't very furnished except for what looked like a nightstand beside the "bed" she had been in. A tray laid on top of it with some strange tubes of what Chi Chi couldn't begin to guess.  
  
No wonder she had been under comfortable. The slap of metal she had been on was about three feet from the ground with shackles attached to it at the top. Prisoner Chi Chi thought.... She was a Prisoner.  
  
A hard jerk pulled her around and away from the bed. Now she was face to face with the man. Chi Chi gasped. The man's hair was as white as snow, but yet he didn't look old. Somewhat of a person in his early twenties. His skin was white but not as white as his hair. Almost tan. The man's face was something else, it was handsome but... Chi Chi growled at herself, what was she thinking. He was the enemy! Nothing was pretty about his smile and eyes. They sent a shiver up her spine. The eyes were an icy blue that seemed to hold a deep void of something. Maybe a void hate? But why would this man hate her so muc...  
  
The smile grew bigger on the man's face, "Remember this face, because it will be the last thing you see when you die"  
  
"Go--" She stopped, he held her with a firm grip. It was no use resisting. It was really starting to hurt now. A soft moan escaped her lips the pressure from his arm squeezing her was unbearable.  
  
"You're hurting me!" Chi Chi yelped. He held on for a moment longer before letting go.  
  
A satisfying grin came to his face as he backed away to the door. How she hated this man! Why was he doing this! She couldn't wait to see this Prince! She was going to give him a piece of her mind! No one treats Chi Chi wife of Goku like this!  
  
Words failed her when nothing came to her lips. Instead her eyes examined the rest of him.  
  
The silver breastplate he wore on his chest looked as if made by a master smith's hand. Its top quality of workings and symbols seem to make the man grander than he really was. The symbols and shapes didn't seem to make sense? It looked kind of like a moon crashing--  
  
"Do you wish to die now?"  
  
Chi Chi glanced up from the armor to meet the man's stare. Those eyes.Chi Chi hated those eyes. It almost felt as if they pierced her skin when on her. She had to look away.  
  
"I am coming" Chi Chi said softly, before taking one last at the metal slap that had been her "bed". Why did he treat her like this? Making her sleep on this and than treating her so mean. She hated this race whoever they were, how could they be so ruthless. Barbarians!  
  
Walking to the door she followed him out into a hallway. The large hallway seemed to stretch out in both directions. Doors scatter randomly on each side as if the designer had been drunk or confused when making up the plans. It didn't seem to matter to her as long as there was an exit. It's walls were painted light red where as the doors were white. There were no doorknobs on the doors just what appeared to be metal pieces. There was a loud swoosh behind her...  
  
Her instincts told her to jump away from the noise. With a loud thud she hit the ground, almost knocking all the wind out of her. Quickly she turned to see what had happen the door had closed. It was where she had just been...  
  
"Lucky, you move so quickly" The man laughed, "Or you would have been cut in two." Grinning at his own joke the man started down the hallway right from exiting the door.  
  
Chi Chi growled as she got up. Her patience with this man was running thin. She had no choice but to follow. Running around this place would do her no good if she didn't know the way out. Her father had once told her that in order to get out of tight spots one shouldn't start making irrational and quick decisions. One must thing it out thoroughly and found out all he or she can know before making their move and than strike hard and swift. In time she will make this man pay...she will make him pay for how she treated him and taking her away from Gohan.  
  
Quicking her pace she caught up with him. The pace he set was almost on the point of speed walking. Other people similar to the man she followed walked among the halls. They all seem to have white hair and blue eyes. Most ignored her as if she were a piece of furniture. But sometimes a few would give her a quick glare she had seen before from her captive. What was wrong with these people!? What did she do? She had never seen them before today.  
  
"Stupid monkeys..." The man leading her mumbled.  
  
She had had enough of this man's stupidity! "I am not a monkey you ingrate! I am a human!" Chi Chi growled at his back.  
  
The man suddenly stopped and spun around. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Chi Chi froze. What...  
  
"You will learn to hold your tongue witch, right here and now!" His fist went back he was going to hit her! DEAR GOD HE WAS GOING TO HIT HER! There was no way to aviod it. It was going to be upon here any second. Time seem to slow, Chi Chi knew it was over. This punch would hurt her and her baby. The fist was moving forward and coming. Coming for her. She just needed more time! Her mind screamed. GOKU!!!  
  
She closed her eyes, what would drive someone to hit a woman! She winched for the incoming blow.  
  
A soft breeze came over her face. Nothing came.  
  
She gasped opening her eyes. The man was staring wide-eyed at her. The air around him seemed to stir as if visible. His face was as white as his hair. What was he doing? Why was he just standing there? Why did the air looked so strange?  
  
"Dukon What in the hell are you doing? Was this part of the prince's orders?" Said a cold voice behind Chi Chi.  
  
Dukon was still standing as stiff as a board, "Barlan" he gasped, "I meant-- "  
  
"May I ask why you were coming from the Prisoners quarters?"  
  
Sweat was pouring down Dukon's face, "Barlan" The man laughed nervously, "She is a danger.A Saiyan is dangerous you know. I took matters into my own han--"  
  
"YOU FOOL! YOU WERE TOLD BY THE PRINCE TO PUT HER IN THE GUEST ROOMS!"  
  
"Yes I know, but it was my duty to watch her so I thought it best--"  
  
"You are removed from this woman Dukon as from this point on! If I ever see you come within ten feet of her. I will kill you on the spot."  
  
Dukon's voice came in shudders and breaks, "But...Barlan, How would....this....make me look towards the crew..."  
  
"Frankly Dukon I don't give a shit. You can take your duties else where" The harshness in this man's voice seemed to cut Dukon in two by its self. Chi Chi was even to scared to turn around to meet his glare if it was anywhere close to the sound of his voice...  
  
A hint of anger flashed in Dukon's eyes. Suddenly a soft golden light replaced the anger. His eyes were glowing! What...Was he happening...!  
  
Dukon suddenly screamed in pain and fell to the floor. A man walked pass Chi Chi. The grace she felt in his present made her think of a lord or king if she had ever met one! Dukon continued screaming and was now trashing around the floor.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Dukon gasped out in-between his screaming.  
  
"Tring to use magic on me Dukon? A High lord's son? You are as stupid as they say! You are no match for me in mental or physical strength." The person who she guessed to be Barlan stood over Dukon. He gave Dukon's ribs a quick kick. With a loud grunt Dukon rolled over on his side gasping for air. Barlan turned towards Chi Chi...  
  
If she had ever seen a face to define beauty it was his. It looked like time had never touched his face. It seemed...perfect. His hair was white, as the others but something seem different about it? It flowed forward in neat spikes info sizing his beautiful face. He wore the same armor as Dukon wore but yet he seemed to fill his in. Where as Dukon didn't seem to deserve the honor of that armor. A beautiful golden necklace was around his neck with a diamond hanging on the end. Another symbol was on the diamond, but what it could mean dumbfounded Chi Chi. To many symbols she thought.  
  
Barlan gave a deep bow to Chi Chi, "My lady. I am sorry for any of Dukon's ignorance. I told Prince Remos that it would be unwise to let this man be in charge of you. But he is too forgiving. He thought if giving Dukon another chance that he would change" Barlan shot the gasping Dukon a murderous look, "It seems it hasn't. Emotions can be a person's downfall Dukon. You remember that" Dukon only respond was more gasping.  
  
Barlan continued, "Follow me, my lady. I will take you to our Prince, and may the rest of your visit be more comfortable."  
  
"You..are..not going..to kill .... me than?" Chi Chi shuddered. She didn't know how to talk to this man. She didn't want that angry voice at her.  
  
"Of course not! Who told you such lies?" Again Barlan looked at Dukon, "We are only worried about Saiyans on this planet, not humans" The look in Dukon's eyes were now filled with confusing. But he did not speak.  
  
"But--"  
  
"All questions will be answered by the Prince" Barlan smiled. Unlike Dukon's...it was...pleasant. "Now than, maybe we can let the Prince wait. He doesn't know of your wakening. So that gives us some time. We could use this time to go get you something to eat."  
  
The thought never occurred to her that she was very hungry, "Could...we?" The man nodded.  
  
"Follow me" Barlan started down a different hallway packed with more people. Before Chi Chi followed she glanced down at Dukon who was slowly getting his wind back.  
  
He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Chi Chi caught the words "I will make him pay, him and Remos" It was her mother's ears to catch her son talking back that caught it. It seemed to come in use now. This man couldn't be trusted. Only Barlan. He was the only one in the place to show kindness to her. She would have to decide on this prince later.  
  
With one last glance at Dukon she started off after Barlan. She hoped Gohan was ok. Where was he? Chi Chi sighed to herself.  
  
A sudden sadness filled her. She had promised Krillin she would be coming to the party with Gohan. The joy in his voice... She let him down. It wasn't that she did it on purpose... Maybe they were already coming for her? But what about these hounds Dukon mentioned? Were they the same things that captured her?  
  
Catching up to Barlan he turned back to smile at her. "After you talked with Remos. I will take you to see the Room of the Five Stones. It is really a wonderful exper---"  
  
A beast that stood four feet about Chi Chi's head stared down at her. Its face, which looked like a wolf's mouth, was snared back in a growl. It stood on its hide legs towering over everyone. The body looked somewhat human but seemed to be covered in fur. Its claws were several inches....The eyes seem to glow golden...  
  
The beast lunged forward stopping an inch from Chi Chi's face. Sweat poured down her forehead. The beast started to sniff and went down her body. It stopped when it reached the stomach. It reared back and gave out a blood- curding howl. With the same motion it flung back it spring forward. Coming....Coming for her.  
  
A blur of an arm came across her version. The beast went flying arcoss the hall. Many of the on lookers gasped in astonishment. Barlan stood gasping. His eyes...they were glowing like Dukon's. Was he using "magic?"  
  
"STAY BACK!" Barlan yelled at her without looking. Staring at the beast in the far corner. It was getting up now.  
  
The breeze...she felt another breeze. The air around the beast stirred and looked as thick as soup. The beast froze only for a moment before trashing through the air. It gave way... it once again started its attack.  
  
A piercing whistle rang in the air. Everyone in the hall including Chi Chi covered his or her eyes. The beast froze and whimpered into a far corner.  
  
"My my it seems my hounds are a little wary of our new guest" The voice came from an old man down the hall. His hair was white but unlike the others his hair fit his age. His hair looked long and wild. A grin came to his face, "My hounds don't like you as well Barlan"  
  
Barlan face twisted with anger, "Houndred Ghitan! You may hold the leading rank among Houndreds on this ship, but that gives you no right to let them run loose!"  
  
"Oh? You didn't hear of the Prince's new order? He told me it was for our protection. Incase the Saiyans come on the ship to break the woman out. As long as you are not Saiyan you should be fine Barlan!" The man raised a questionable eyebrow.  
  
"I am not a Saiyan, but a true blooded Anderon Ghitan! I am son of a High Lord in the council!"  
  
The old man nodded and sighed, "So you are, so you are"  
  
"I will speak to the Prince on these ridiculous orders! We can defend ourselves better than those hounds could! Remember they are a last resort! We are not murders! It would make us no better than the Saiyans!"  
  
"Yes yes, but as I remember, no one wanted to go retrieve the boy and the woman with the scent either. I had to use my hounds--"  
  
"Yeah? And where is the boy?" Barlan's voice mocked Ghitan's.  
  
The man growled, "I thought he would be home at night, it only makes since that one on this planet would sleep at night!" The people started walking again, but left a ear in the conversation as they walked past.  
  
"We will talk about this later Houndred Ghitan. For now I am taking our guest to the dinning hall."  
  
Ghitan stroked his chin, "Yes...Yes we shall talk later" His face was grim before he turned to leave; the beast followed him like a dog.  
  
"I am sorry" Barlan said quietly, "I didn't know those bloody hounds were loose."  
  
Chi Chi frowned. All this was too confusing to her! These symbols! And who to trust! Everything blured around in a puzzle. One big puzzle!  
  
Her stomach gave off a call for food. Chi Chi blushed.  
  
"Follow me. I will take you to the dinning hall." There was no smile on Barlan's face this time. He turned to leave and started off down the hall. His face looked worried. Worried about what? The thought scared her. After talking to Dukon, Barlan seemed to be a man who was scared of nothing. What could make him worry!?  
  
An eerie feeling came from the people scrambling around her. They didn't look at her this time. Maybe they wanted her to go away? Whatever it was, something was boiling in this ship and it wasn't over the battle to end Saiyans.... 


End file.
